The cBio web-based portal significantly lowers the barriers between complex genomic data and cancer researchers who want rapid, intuitive, and high-quality access to molecular profiles and clinical attributes from large-scale cancer genomics projects. The proposed work is built on the cBio Cancer Genomics Portal infrastructure supported by NCI for TCGA to enable all researchers to make discoveries and test hypotheses. The NCI already invested into development of a cBio portal for the data generated from 5 ?initial? TARGET projects. This contract will expand the scope of data at cBio by additional data types, additional TARGET projects as well as inclusion of a 2nd OCG initiative CGCI. 1. NCI supported the development of cBio for TARGET through a Leidos subcontract and this proposal will expand the data (projects as well as data types) that will be available for TARGET and CGCI projects which were recently initiated. It will be a very cost-effective use of the Institute?s investment that will facilitate the work of many other researchers 2. Integration of complex data types is difficult and so most R01 investigators have to rely on others to help them mine large genomic data sets. The users of cBio analytical methods find them very intuitive and thereby useful 3. The TARGET and CGCI initiatives do not have an alternative systematic approach to integrate the various data types to mine it for systems biology trends and results which can be applied to all the tumors being characterized. Therefore cBio will be a much needed tool.